Irresistible
by HikaSoke
Summary: One shot. We are now inside the dark cave that we saw in the middle of the forest we battled. A little fire was lowly lit and it's not even enough to make us warm from the cold atmosphere.


**Title: Irresistible**

**Author: PoorlySaidWords**

**Pairing: Yusuke/ Hiei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Summary: One shot. We are now inside the dark cave that we saw in the middle of the forest we battled. A little fire was lowly lit and it's not even enough to make us warm from the cold atmosphere.**

**Author's Note: I was waiting for anybody who would write a new story or story update about the pairing but I don't see any new works so I decided to write one. There should be more of Yusuke/ Hiei out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm not making any profit out of this.**

**Yusuke's P.O.V.**

Since was the last time when I and Hiei beat the crap out of each other? I could hardly recall. It's been so long since we did this and now I can't believe he won. He got stronger than before. I believe he trained his self and wait for this day to come. I no longer do trainings because I had a job and I have no time to work to improve my strength. Actually, I'm expecting this battle but I wasn't expecting he'll won. I am a class S demon and he's a class A. There's a big difference but a while ago, it was not. Holy fuck. His arms may be short not enough to square me on the face yet he got me on the guts. And it still fucking hurts. We are now inside the dark cave that we saw in the middle of the forest we battled. A little fire was lowly lit and it's not even enough to make us warm from the cold atmosphere. I didn't expect the storm would come today so I hope tomorrow morning it will passed away. We came here it was late in the afternoon. I guess we'll stay in here and leave until the storm stops or by dawn. Before we got here, Hiei hunted rabbits in the woods, we have to eat something or else we're gonna die in starvation. We also have to recover our energy; we lost a lot of it during the battle. I guess we'll stay in here overnight. I toasted those fluffy creatures and we are so full. Hiei had eaten most of the share but that's okay to me. He did the hunting anyway. We have a lot of cuts, abrasions and bruises. I don't have a first kit or something to cure the pain; I got more beaten than he. I have to endure this. Hiei has an alternative. He was licking his fore arms' cut. I wonder where he got that cut however I'm struggle this abdominal muscle sore I had. I saw him doing that thing before and I wonder why the hell he is doing that. Most animals like cats do that. Cats are annoying and cute. Like Hiei, cute and annoying. Therefore Hiei is a cat. I wonder if he had those cat ears and tail. What if Hiei really is a cat or maybe has lived with cats and become cat-like. And the fuck why I'm thinking about Hiei, cats and tails-

"What?" Hiei snapped me off my thoughts. I was startled by that and I shook my head vigorously.

"Uh N-nothing, really…" I stammered and laughed nervously. He raised a brow and stared at me, making me feel uneasy.

"What?" He insisted. I think he's curious about what I'm thinking.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked and hope I won't get killed for the next five seconds. There was a moment of silence. I don't know if it'll maddened him or what but-

Hiei grasped my wrist and he brought it into his lips. His smooth tongue gingerly licked the slash sensually. I stiffened in surprise. The hi-youkai's soft small lips gently touch the edges of the wound. I swallow hardly as I could. Gods, he's good at this. Hiei swipe his tongue across the wound for an end and he broke. His crimson eyes met mine. He suddenly smirked.

"You tasted nice."

_(A/N: *careless whispers plays*)_

"Uh yeah… I guess…" I responded uneasily.

"What's with the submission?"

"Submi-"

Hiei grabbed my hair fervently and brought the two of us in a close proximity. He bit his lip and licked it sensuously and gave me that sexy look of his.

"Let me taste you…more." I blushed furiously that when I was about to answer I felt his tongue in my mouth. I was stunned by the sudden action that I didn't know how to respond on this. Oh fuck it. It was pleasurable. Hiei was dominating me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the cold wall. He dug his thumbs' fingernails on my wrist's cuts then I moaned and bit his lip in pain. I felt him smiled in the middle of the kiss. I was about to respond on his kiss then he suddenly broke. What the fuck is that about?

"Detective." He muttered in between pants. His ruby red eyes stared at me seriously and I can't believe he's still holding me.

"Hiei." When I uttered his name, he let me go. "I don't understand." I pulled him back to me. "What's the matter?" I asked him. But he wasn't looking at me and his gaze is at the ground. I carefully lifted his chin and I saw him blushing for the first time. I gently traced his lips with my thumb. I smiled and closed my eyes. I gingerly pressed my lips on his then I broke. He gave me a cordial look. He's so irresistible to kiss. I draw my face to him again for another kiss and when I was about to do that I sneezed. He quickly draws his face away before that would happen and he laughed.

"Bless you." He said and I pinch and wrinkled my nose in embarrassment. He pulled me into his arms and his warm body comforts me so much. He leans on the cold wall of the cave and he put my head on his lap. He raked my hair, massaging my head. I didn't expect Hiei was caring like this. I didn't expect this thing will happen to us either.

"Hiei?" He looked at me lovingly and I can't help not to smile on that!

"Will you kiss me for the last time before dawn would come?" I requested with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"No." He said coldly.

"Well, if you won't do that, I'll do it." I was about to get up and he pulled me into kiss. When we finally broke for air, I cupped his cheeks, "Will you love me even this night would end?"

I'm expecting for some funny sarcastic answer.

"Forever and ever, Yusuke."

**PoorlySaidWords**

**Author's Note: Boy, I'm corny! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please review so you could tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing this. Constructive-Criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
